Finding Your Place
by BlamingJane
Summary: She is a Mudblood loyal to the Dark Lord. Wait, what? Draco is thinking the exact same thing. Meet Anna: Rebellious, Slytherin, and Mudblood. To her, there is no such thing as love. Exactly the same as Draco.
1. Chapter 1

"Coach Ray?" I asked, looking up from my writing notebook. I then turn my head back down to my desk, engrossing myself back into my writing.

It was a regular 1st period on a regular Thursday. My 1st period happens to be Earth Science with the school's baseball coach, Coach Ray. Every day, except for when we have a test or work sheets to do, Coach finishes up the lesson in about 35 minutes. After that, the class has free time (as long as we're quiet) while Coach reads the paper. It's a good thing, too, when you want to text on your phone. He is so interested in his paper that he doesn't even look unless you call his name. Even then, it takes five minutes for him to look up. Which brings me back to my writing. I actually got six sentences down before he said, "Yeah, Anna,"

"I need to go to the restroom, may I go?" I ask, as I stand from my desk already knowing his answer.

"Go ahead," he said around the time I was seconds from the door, and he didn't even look up from his paper.

I was walking to the nearest bathroom when I suddenly remembered that that specific bathroom had termites. This school is so falling apart. So I turned around and started heading for the bathroom in the next building.

I walked through the first hall that lead outside. From there, I was going to walk on the sidewalk that entered the next building. But I kind of got distracted.

As I was fisten to enter the building, when I felt a swoosh of air. I turned around, expecting to see someone there....but I saw no one.

And then, all of a sudden, an _owl _swooped in. Yes, an_ owl!_ And it droped an envelope. And as quick as lightning, the owl was gone. I walked towards the letter, completely calm, and picked it up. On it, it said:

_**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

I just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zabini," I said, demanding Zabini's attention.

"What?" Zabini said crossly, "Can you not see that I'm trying to eat?" Zabini had looked up with a glare upon his features and food upon his lips. He had always been a disgusting pig when it came to eating.

"If by eating you mean acting like a starved Mudblood, then yes, I do see you eating. But more importantly, I have news." I said before seating myself at the Slytherin table, across from Zabini.

"Let me guess," Zabini said, in that tone that meant he knew exactly what I was thinking. He really fools everyone, acting so confident. He convinces people that he knows _everything_about them. It's a help when it comes to blackmailing people, and I guarantee that he doesn't know half the things he says he does. It's one of the many tributes that makes him one of my fellow Slytherins. "You've slept with every 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year Hufflepuff girl. I'm sorry to say this, man, but that isn't a great accomplishment. In fact, it just makes you more of a man whore. A man whore with horrible taste! I mean, come on! Who goes after ditsy hufflepuffs?" said my so called best friend. I have to admit, though, that was a good one.

"As if," I scoff. "I don't have time for my conquests any longer. Besides," I say and then pause.

I then say a code in a lowered voice. "I have news from up under the _green umbrella_,"

_That_ got his attention quick.

"Good or bad?" he said as if he wasn't interested. I could tell though from his gaze that he was _very_ interested. More like worried, really.

"Neither, really, when you're thinking about _us _at school. It's just that there is going to be _another _Mudblood here. The sorting is tonight," I say offhandedly. At the moment, I didn't really care about another Mudblood.

Zabini took a quick breath, no longer worried I take it.

"What year?" he asks.

I think about it for a second, but for some reason, I decide to lie. "I don't know. That's all Aunt Bella told me."

He rolls his eyes and then asks me another question."What age?"

"I don't know."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't _know."_

"Where is it from?"

_"I don't kno-"_

"Attention please! I have an announcement!" reverberated across the huge hall. Sorting time had come.


	3. Chapter 3

"SLYTHERIN!"

The dining hall was completely silent.

The Mudblood got up from the stool she was sitting upon and walked to the Slytherin table. Our table. _My_table. She walked as if she owned the world. She walked as if she expected us Slytherins to bow down to her. She walked like _me_. And she was a Mudblood! She should still be near the old geezer, scared out of her wits. She should be acting like a first year. Not like she owned the place!

She sat down at the middle of the table, not but four seats down from me.

A few minutes later and we were dismissed.

But there was to be a prefect meeting. And, as usual, nothing eventful happened in the prefect meeting. It soon passed quickly also. As if there was something more important around to happen.

I was walking down to the dungeons after the prefect meeting. The moment felt normal. It didn't feel as though as I was to come in contact with anything. So I didn't at all expect to run into the _Mudblood_.

She fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, _Mudblood,_" I said, a certain amount of disgust coming from my lips as I said the filthy word. The filthy word for the filthy person, _thing_, on the ground before me. It wasn't worth my time or my words.

I expected her to get up and scamper away.

No.

"I do, _Pureblood._" she said, disgust coming from her words. Oh, so she is feisty.

Then, her face looked pained, and she autimatically looked down. She then mumbled, "I will."

For some reason, this girl went from feisty to obedient in 3 seconds.

Stupid Mudblood.

She then turned and walked away. Not scurried away but confidently walked with her head held high.

Stupid Mudblood.


End file.
